Harry and Bella: The Untold Chapters
by fictionnutzy lightning
Summary: Sorry for not continuing the series, but here are the chapters I was aiming to get to that I hadn't already reached. Anyway, I might get to rewriting the series (or at least the last chapter) but you can read these and get spoilers! P.S. If you haven't read some of the series you will probably be lost.
1. Chapter 1

"**But to be able to hear from a distance…" Aro sighed, gesturing toward the two of them, and the exchange that had taken place. "That would be so convenient."**

So he wants to be like Edward. Or have Edward. Well, this vampire will just have to live disappointed.

** Aro looked over our shoulders. All the other heads turned in the same direction, including Jane, Alec, and Demetri, who stood silently beside us.**

** I was the slowest to turn. Felix was back, and behind him floated two more black-robed men. Both looked very much like Aro, one even had the same flowing black hair. The other had a shock of **platinum**-blond hair-** like a Malfoy - **that brushed against his shoulders. Their faces had identical, paper-thin skin.**

** The trio from Carlisle's painting was complete, unchanged by the last three hundred years since it was painted.**

** "Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro crooned. "Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here with her! Isn't it wonderful?" **

** Neither of the other two looked as if wonderful would be their first choice of words. The dark-haired man seemed utterly bored, like he'd seen too many millennia of Aro's enthusiasm. The other's face was sour under the snowy hair. **Definitely, a Malfoy. I'd bet $50. **Their lack of interest did not curb Aro's enjoyment.**

** "Let us have the story," Aro almost sang in his feathery voice.**

**The **blonde-**haired vampire drifted away, gliding toward one of the wooden thrones. The other paused beside Aro, and he reached his hand out, at first I thought to take Aro's hand. But he just touched Aro's palm briefly and then dropped his hand to his side. Aro raised one black brow. I wondered how his papery skin did not crumple in the effort.**

** Edward snorted very quietly. **Did I say that aloud? **Alice looked at him curious. **Guess not.

** "Thank you, Marcus," Aro said. "That's quite interesting." **

** I realized, a second late, that Marcus was letting Aro know his thoughts.**

** Marcus didn't look interested. He glided away from Aro to join the one who must be Caius, seated against the wall. Two of the attending vampires followed silently behind him - bodyguards, like I'd thought before. I could see that the two women in the sundresses had gone to stand beside Caius in the same manner. The idea of any vampire needing a guard was faintly ridiculous to me, but maybe the ancient ones were as frail as their skin suggested. **Is Harry is going to come?

** Aro was shaking his head. "Amazing," he said. "Absolutely amazing." **

**Alice's expression was frustrated. Edward turned to her and explained again in a swift, low voice. "Marcus sees relationships. He's surprised by the intensity of ours."**

** Aro smiled. "So convenient," he repeated to himself. Then he spoke to us. "It takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus, I can assure you."**

** I looked at Marcus' dead face, and I believed that.**

** "It's just so difficult to understand, even now," Aro mused, staring at Edward's arm wrapped around me. It was hard for me to follow Aro's chaotic train of thought. I struggled to keep up. "How can you stand so close to her like that?" **

** "It's not without effort," Edward answered calmly.**

** "But still - la tua cantante! What a waste!"**

** Edward chuckled once without humor. "I look at it more as a price."**

** Aro was skeptical. "A very high price."**

** "Opportunity cost."**

** Aro laughed. "If I hadn't smelled her through your memories, I wouldn't have believed the call of anyone's blood could be so strong. I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade much for such a gift, and yet you…"**

** "Waste it," Edward finished, his voice sarcastic now.**

I was starting to get slightly antsy, waiting for Harry. That boy…well I guess he's going to wait so he can make a scene. Caius shot me a dark look.

** "Hardly." Edward sounded impatient. As if he were tired of the preliminaries. **He could be waiting on Harry too. **It made me more afraid; I couldn't help but try to imagine what he expected would follow.**

** "I am gratified by his success," Aro mused. "Your memories of him are quite a gift for me, though they astonish me exceedingly. I am surprised by how it…pleases me, his success in this unorthodox path he's chosen. I expected that he would waste, weaken with time. I'd scoffed at his plan to find others who would share his peculiar vision. Yet, somehow, I'm happy to be wrong."**

** Edward didn't reply.**

** "But your restraint!" Aro sighed. "I did not know such strength was possible. To inure yourself against such a siren call, not just once but again and again - if I had not felt it myself, I would not have believed."**

I didn't care about how Edward's memories of me surprised him. I tuned them out as I looked around the room. It was kind of beautiful. I was trying to guess where Harry would come in from. He would probably sneak up on us or Apparate onto Aro's throne. Or onto Caius' lap. I felt my eyes widen in horror as I thought of that happening. I was jolted back to the presence.

** "…if you would be so kind as to allow me to try - to see if you are an exception for me, as well?" **

** My eyes flashed up to Edward's face in terror. **I was still imagining Harry getting his neck snapped by an angry vampire. **Edward nodded in encouragement - whether because he was sure Aro would not hurt me, or because there was no choice, I couldn't tell.**

** I turned back to Aro and held my hand out. It was trembling slightly. Aro reached out, as if to shake my hand, and pressed his insubstantial-looking skin against mine. It was hard, but felt brittle - shale rather than granite - and even colder than I expected. **

** His filmy eyes smiled down at mine, and it was impossible to look away. They were mesmerizing in an odd, unpleasant way.**

** Aro's face altered as I watched. The confidence wavered and became doubt, then incredulity before he calmed it into a friendly mask.**

** "So very interesting," he said as he released my hand and drifted back.**

** My eyes flickered to Edward, and, though his face was composed, I thought he seemed a little smug. **

** Aro continued to drift with a thoughtful expression. He was quiet for a moment, his eyes flickering between the three of us. Then, abruptly, he shook his head.**

** "A first," he said to himself. " I wonder if she is immune to our other talents… Jane, dear?" **

** "No!" Edward snarled the word. Alice grabbed his arm with a restraining hand. He shook her off.**

** Little Jane smiled up happily at Aro. "Yes, Master?"**

** Edward was truly snarling now, the sound ripping and tearing from him, glaring at Aro with baleful eyes. The room had gone still, everyone watching him with amazed disbelief, as if he were committing some embarrassing social faux pas. I saw Felix grin hopefully and move a step forward. Aro glanced at him once, and he froze in place, his grin turning to a sulky expression. **What is her gift? Why is Edward so worried about it?

** Then he spoke to Jane. "I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to you."**

** I could barely hear Aro over Edward's furious growls. He let go of me, moving to hide me from their view. Caius ghosted in our direction, with his entourage, to watch. **

** Jane turned to us with a beatific smile. **

** "Don't!" Alice cried as Edward launched himself at the little girl. **

** Before I could react, before anyone could jump between them, before Aro's bodyguards could tense, Edward was on the ground. No one had touched him, but he was on the stone floor writhing in obvious agony, while I stared in horror. **It was like the Cruciatus Curse.

** "Stop!" I shrieked, my voice echoing in the silence, jumping forward to put myself between them. But Alice threw her arms around me in an unbreakable grasp and ignored my struggles. No sound escaped Edward's lips as he cringed against the stones. **If it was as bad as the curse, he was truly using everything he had not to scream. I was terrified. I knew what had happened to the Longbottoms in the war.

** "Jane," Aro recalled her in a tranquil voice. She looked up quickly, still smiling with pleasure, her eyes questioning. As soon as Jane looked away, Edward was still. **My heart felt still with worry for him.

** Aro inclined his head toward me. Jane turned her smile in my direction. I didn't even meet her gaze. I watched Edward from the prison of Alice's arms, still struggling pointlessly.**

** "He's fine," Alice whispered in a tight voice. As she spoke, he sat up, and then sprang lightly to his feet. **I slumped in relief. **His eyes met mine, and they were horror-struck. At first I thought the horror was for what he had just suffered. But then he looked quickly at Jane, and back to me - and his face relaxed into relief.**

** I looked at Jane, too, and she no longer smiled. She glared at me, her jaw clenched with the intensity of her focus. Nothing happened.**

** Edward was by my side again. He touched Alice's arm, and she surrendered me to him. **

** Aro started to laugh. "Ha, ha, ha," he chuckled. "This is wonderful!"**

** Jane hissed in frustration, leaning forward like she was preparing to spring.**

** "Don't be put out, dear one," Aro said in a comforting tone, placing a powder- light hand on her shoulder. "She confounds us all." **

** Jane's upper lip curled back over her teeth as she continued to glare at me.**

** "Ha, ha, ha," Aro chortled again. "You're very brave, Edward, to endure in silence. I asked Jane to do that to me once - just out of curiosity." He shook his head in admiration.**

** "So what do we do with you now?" Aro sighed. **

** "She knows too much, Aro. She's a liability." Caius cut in. **

** Aro sighed, as if that wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Felix." he said.**


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't see where Felix went but suddenly Edward was gone, racing behind me. Alice tried to run behind him but was grabbed by Demetri. I turned around and saw Felix and Edward fighting, trying to pin the other one.

Edward was tossed in the air and Felix slammed him onto the ground, his hand around his throat. Where is Harry? Felix went for me again. Edward got up and grabbed Felix, knocking him away. Edward was grabbed and thrown to a bench. Felix broke it with his fist before grabbing Edward and lifting him in the air by his stranglehold. They were fighting, too fast for me to see. Soon, Edward was on the ground again. They were fighting again, grappling to get the other beat. Edward was slammed down on the steps leading up to the thrones.

"Crack!" I heard. I saw Harry appear, right next to where Edward had landed.

He looked down and cursed. "Sorry, Edward. My watch is busted. I meant to get here before you fought Felix."

I glared at him. "HARRY JAMES POTTER-SWAN! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU, BOIL YOUR DICK, PUT IT INTO A HOTDOG BUN AND FEED IT TO RONALD WEASLEY!" I screamed at him.

Every male in the room winced and lowered a hand to 'protect' their family jewels.

"Now, Bella, surely you don't mean that…" Harry said backing toward Caius with his hands in the air.

"The hell I don't! You are a stinkin' seer. I know that you knew that you were going to be late!" I snapped.

"Bella-bee, I was in a vision. I can't turn my gift off you know!" he protested.

"And what was this vision?" I asked angrily.

"Oh, you know, dad panicking, wondering where you were…Voldie-Moldy trying to figure out a way to get out of a Weasley trap…your wedding…you know, the usual." he said dismissively.

"My WHAT?" I screeched. The vampires closest to me winced at my pitch.

"Your wedding. You know, to Edward, your boyfriend, soon to be fiancé… You know, where you get dressed in white, listen to the embarrassing speeches, see dad cry…" I interrupted him.

"Dad's going to cry? And I know what a wedding is dumbass."

"Yes, he's going to cry. His baby girl is going to move out and not need her daddy anymore. I haven't seen a possibility where he doesn't cry in your wedding."

"Excuse me, not that this is not very interesting, who are you?" Aro asked.

Harry gave a slight bow and held his hand out. "Harry Potter-Swan. Bella's adopted brother. And you are Aro Black, Caius Malfoy, and Marcus Snape." He said as they shook hands.

"He's a Snape?" I asked surprised.

"Snape's side of the family didn't have the gene until Snape, Bella. Wow, that had way too many Snape's in there. Well, the dungeon bat was the first to have the gene, and unless he decides to have kids before…" Harry stared at Aro for a few seconds, his eyes slightly unfocused. "He dies in 143 years he will be the last with the gene."

"Severus Snape is going to live to be…" I did the math in my head, " 175 years old? He's barely going to be middle-aged!" I exclaimed, getting lots of odd looks.

"He's going to die from a nasty snake bite. Mungo's doesn't have the anti-venom yet." he explained.

I nodded. Wizards, they're all backwards.

"How would 175 be middle aged? He can't be a vampire if he dies from a snake." Marcus asked curious.

"That's right, you don't know…the gene some of us have, it lets us live longer," he said vaguely.

"He does look like a Malfoy… platinum-blond hair," I listed.

"Arrogant attitude," Harry traded.

"And believing that he is the best and that everyone should kiss his butt." we finished together.

"Man that kid is annoying. Always going, 'wait till my father hears about this!" Harry imitated in a squeaky voice.

We broke into laughter.

"So, does Aro look like Sirius?" I asked.

"Of course he looks serious!" Edward said.

We laughed again.

"She meant my godfather, Sirius Black. Yeah, he sort of does look like him."

"What about the others, do you think any of them had families with the gene?" I asked.

He looked around. "Jane was definitely a Malfoy. Based by her gift I'd say she was closely related to the Blacks. At least on the side of the split dearest Bella is on." he said in disgust.

"Hey!" Edward said shocked.

"Not Bella-bee, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. I hope she gets her head cut off." he started smiling in a creepy way, looking into the air.

"Darn. Well, at least Neville gets his revenge." he said a minute later.

"He does? Good for him." I said pleased.

"Who's Neville?" Alice asked.

"He's a buddy of mine, poor chap went to Hogwarts. I tried to tell his Gran that they had awful teaching skills, but she didn't listen to me, just kept saying that if he stays at Hogwarts he'll turn out just like his dad." Harry sighed sadly.

"Oh, Bella! I got your secret weapon against Charlie!" Harry said excited.

I perked up. "What?" I asked.

He lifted one of the gold chains around his neck and took the necklace off. It had a little hourglass hanging from it. He put it over my neck and put a kiss to my temple.

"You know how to work it?" he questioned.

I nodded. He'd explained it to me.

"Go once we leave, you might want to bring Edward too." he said.

"Alright, Aro, you guys want her turned, Edward doesn't, everyone else does, you want proof she will be turned before we leave." Harry summed up.

Aro nodded.

Harry grumbled under his breath about how he hates doing this. He held out a hand and Aro held it between his hands, closing the little hand in his.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I went into my mind and took off the top level of my shield and pulled the memories of the wedding, the compromise, and Bella's first hunt to the opening layer. I held out my hand and let Aro and Edward see the memories. I was viewing Bella's first hunt with them when I thought about when she was turned. Naturally, that brought that memory to the open.

_** "CPR?" Edward growled, fast and demanding.**_

_** "Yes!"**_

_** There was only single-minded ferocity on his face.**_

_** A loud crack came from inside her body, so loud that all of us froze in shock, waiting for her answering shriek. Nothing. Her legs, which had been curled up in agony, now went limp, sprawling out in an unnatural way.**_

_** "Her spine," Edward choked in horror.**_

_** Jacob started CPR. Blood dripped to the floor.**_

_** Bella's heart faltered and went silent. Another Latin muttering. Jacob started CPR again. Edward took a syringe out of his pocket.**_

_** "Move your hands, Jacob." **_

_** He used his hand to knock Jacob's hand away. It broke one of his fingers. **_

_** "My venom," he answered as he pushed the plunger down.**_

_** Bella's heart jolted.**_

_** "Bite her, everywhere, Edward. You need it to move quickly. Jacob keep it up. Get her heart moving." Harry ordered from where he was holding Renesmee, letting her drink from his wrist (**_**A.N. They can't see Harry so they don't know about Renesmee)**

_** Edward bit her arms, her throat, her wrists, anywhere and he used his tongue to seal the wound shut. Keeping the venom inside her body.**_

_** "Go, then," Edward snapped.**_

_**He hit Jacob's hands away. Three fingers broke. Jacob straightened his fingers.**_

_** "She's not dead," Harry said. "She's going to be fine."**_

_** As Jacob left carrying something they couldn't see, Harry started doing CPR, letting Edward get back to biting Bella. In minutes, they stood back relieved when Bella's heart started beating and she started breathing again. **_

_** "She's going to be still all three days. She's going to be fine. Let's go make sure **_

_**Renesmee isn't getting too much attention from lover boy right now," Harry said walking out of the room.**_

"Who's Ren-" Edward started to ask before being shushed.

"You will find that out after Bella is your wife. Sorry about showing you that. It is a little gruesome." I said as I finished closing my mind again.

** "That was fascinating!" Aro exclaimed. "To see the things you've seen - especially the one's that haven't been thought of yet!" He shook his head in silent wonder. **

** "But that will," **I reminded him gently.

** "Yes, yes, it's quite determined. Certainly there's no problem." **

** Caius looked bitterly disappointed - a feeling he seemed to share with Felix and Jane.**

"Oh, wow! You three look so much like Snape and Malfoy right now!" I said shocked.

I was ignored.

"So can we leave now?" I asked bored.

"Yes, yes," Aro said pleasantly. "But please visit again. It's been absolutely enthralling!"

"And we will visit you as well," Caius promised, his eyes suddenly half-closed like the heavy lidded gaze of a lizard. "To be sure that you follow through on your side. Were I you, I would not delay too long. We do not offer second chances."

Edward's jaw clenched tight, but he nodded once.

"Oh, don't worry, Caius! Bella-bee is going to be waking up a vampire on her nineteenth birthday." I said happily.

"Really?" Bella asked excited.

"Yep, it's going to be fun watching you arm wrestle Emmett. I going to see if I can have a bet with Jasper for who wins." I mused.

Felix groaned.

"Ah, Felix." Aro smiled, amused. "Heidi will be here at any moment. Patience."

"Hmm." Edward's voice had a new edge to it. "In that case, perhaps we'd better leave sooner rather than latter."

"Yes," Aro agreed. "That's a good idea. Accidents do happen. Please wait below until after dark, though, if you don't mind."

"Of course," Edward agreed, while Bella cringed.

"And here," Aro added, motioning to Felix with one finger. Felix tossed the grey robe Felix was wearing to Edward, who put it on.

"It suits you."

It makes him look like a European wizard.

"Thank you, Aro. We'll wait below."

"Edward, I'm going to take Bella and get a car." I told him.

"Can you get a yellow 911 Turbo?" Alice asked, jumping up and down.

"Sure, Alice." I laughed.

"Let's go," Edward said, urgent now.

We didn't leave fast enough.

"Don't listen, Bella." I said.

Edward covered her ears as the screaming began. She silently cried.

"Do not leave before dark," Demetri warned us.

Edward nodded and Demetri hurried away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, Bella, you need to go with me to get Alice's car. After that you are going to take Edward with you." I said knowing she'd understand.

She nodded and she grabbed my hand as we walked away. As we went through the city to get a car I talked with Bella. I explained to her that Edward had lied. He was in love with her.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"He's your soul mate. You two will be in love for years and years. I haven't seen you two not in love."

She was silent for a while before she spoke again, "I'm going to be dying when I'm turned aren't I?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, yes you will be. Jacob, me, and Edward will be around you. I'm not sure where Alice and Jasper will be, but I'm pretty sure Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle are out hunting when it happens." I told her.

We found Alice's car and she got in the passenger seat as I got in the driver's side. I conjured a key for it and drove away.

We waited for darkness to come before Alice and Edward were able to come. I went to sit in the back with Alice. When we got to the airport I turned to Bella. I gave her and Edward a hug. Edward looked at me confused.

"Bella put it over his neck too and spin it twice." I told her.

She nodded and raised her arms in front of Edward, like a little kid asking to be picked up. Edward got the message. He picked her up and she lifted the chain over his neck too.

"Oh, and Edward?" I got his attention. "Keep a good grip on her. You're going to be dizzy for a little bit." I said before Bella took them back to the past.

"Come on, Alice. Let's go get a ticket and think of ways to bully Edward into getting you that car for Christmas." I told her.

She squealed in glee. Girls. I rolled my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bella~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We reappeared in my living room. My truck was just pulling up. Alice was nearby. I pulled Edward's wrist and he took me to my room. We sat quietly, waiting for us to leave. When we drove off and Jacob drove off I relaxed. Edward stared at me confused.

"How did we?" He couldn't find the words.

"Go back in time? Wizards have a way of doing almost everything. They have these time turners, you turn the hourglass the number of hours you want to go back in time. Harry adjusted his to be able to go back days though." I explained.

We talked about what had happened. Edward explained that he thought he was protecting me. I pointed out that Victoria wouldn't know that they had moved. I also told him about the hallucinations I had. I ended up falling asleep. I woke up the next morning to find Charlie looking bummed at the table. I wasn't surprised, he was close to Harry Clearwater.

"Hi, dad." I said as I made myself some pop tarts.

"Hey, Bella."

"Are you doing okay, dad?" I asked him quietly.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I just need to help Sue get the funeral planned," he said.

"Do you mind if I go see Jake? If you want me to stay…" I trailed off.

"No, no, you go ahead and go," he protested.

"Alright."

I grabbed my jacket and keys before leaving the house, hoping I wasn't making a mistake. I calmed myself down, _Harry said that dad was crying at my wedding, so he can't commit suicide._ Dad would be fine, he would get past this.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry

I took a quick shower and put my silver robe on. I had just finished my blood magic ritual. I knew it wasn't a good idea to go around like this. The ritual was a mixture of regular Blood Magic and Necromancy. Our blood would search out our closest blood relative that is dead. Mom had appeared. So, I can do Necromancy. It had made me exhausted though. I was yawning as I stumbled through the halls. A blow came out of nowhere. I felt my head get knocked on the stone wall next to me. A trickle of blood came down my face.

I tried to get the person off of me. I was failing. I blurrily looked at my attacker from where I was shoved against the wall. I struggled weakly, I closed my eyes as I saw fangs swipe at my throat. I activated my Portkey. We appeared at the safe house. Now normally I wouldn't give a vampire an invitation to drink me dry; but I never figured out why my blood had killed the only other vampire to get a taste of it. Though my attacker was the first to bite me. I shrieked in agony as the fangs went into my throat and started drinking. My mouth was slightly covered by my attackers hand.

I barely managed to realize that it was the vampire I was fighting was Lane Heflin. It felt like someone was trying to rip my blood and magic out of my body. I knew I couldn't fight much longer. A shout suddenly rang out. The fangs were ripped from my throat and I slid down the wall as I saw Lane recovered from being thrown off of me and into the wall. I quickly passed out form blood loss.

When I was half awake, I groaned and turned on my side to try to put my face against the couch. I managed to fall back asleep. I was exhausted. A warning signal swam through my body. I knew I had to do the next ritual to help find my animagus. I groaned. I have to do Blood Magic. We don't know why, but I would die if I didn't. My scar began to feel like a hot brand was being pressed against it. I whimpered in pain. A cold hand pressed against my forehead. I leaned into the touch. Another hand ran through my hair. I couldn't stop the whimper I let out when the pain peaked.

I was sucked into Voldemort's mind. I froze in horror. He was insane! His mind was in shambles! He was with the inner circle in the old Manor. He was torturing Snape. I felt his pain. It was horrible. I tried to force myself separate from Voldemort. Voldie grabbed his head in agony. I managed to get away from his mind. I rooted myself to the floor lest I end up in someone else's mind.

"Potter!" Almost everyone yelled.

I ran to Snape's side. I pushed my healing magic into Snape. He managed to get off the floor after a few seconds. I just blocked the curses coming at us. We ran outside the manor as they chased us. To make things worse; it was pouring rain. I shivered from the cold. It was then I noticed that I was no longer wearing my slacks and shirt, I was only in my boxers. I blushed. I didn't want to think of what could be happening to my body. Snape turned to me.

"Potter, I need to apparate us to safety." he said.

I shook my head. I glanced down at the stop watch around my wrist. "In two minutes I will be back in my body anyway. I'll be fine. Trust me." I said as we tried to get across the graveyard.

At the same time Snape turned to apparate I lost the battle. I was sucked into Bellatrix's mind. Snape could only shout in horror before he was gone. I let out a scream as I saw Bellatrix's mind. I so didn't want to see her and Voldemort at it. She was sick. Tom shrieked in rage.

I spoke then, "Jeez your mind is horrifying, lady! Oh, Voldemort, you look like your mother had sex with a Basilisk."

I faded back into my mind as the Crucio hit me.

I opened my eyes with a scream of pain. I was shaking. I threw my arms around the nearest person. I was whimpering. I buried my face in the man's chest and neck. I didn't need to see the bewildered look crossing everyone's faces. I never showed fear. There were bets that I couldn't even cry. I felt a mental probe. Even as my mind and magic tried to attack, I pushed everything except the 'Potter' part into their mind. I saw a flash of blue out of the corner of my eye and moved to look. I heard gasps of shock.

"Damn it!" I let out.

"You're a metamorphmagus! That's so cool!"

I nodded. "I've always hid it though. It's how I change to every alias."

Professor Dragon gave me a sharp look. I had sent the memory to him. My magic finally decided to give it a rest. I sighed in relief. My hair turned yellow.

A voice above me spoke, "Why is it yellow now? Are the colors tied to your emotions?"

I looked up as I answered, "Yes, they represent my moods. Yellow is relieved."

I looked down at y lap when I felt blood. I suddenly noticed I was in Professor Jackson's lap. I blushed and my hair turned pink as I tried to scoot off his lap. He wrapped an arm around my middle and pulled me back. I felt a potion press against my lips. Dreamless Sleep. I turned my face away. Dragon gripped my chin and poured it in my mouth. When I refused to drink it he pinched my nose. I knew I lost the battle. I drank it and collapsed in Jackson's arms. I felt my eyes close and fell asleep.

Tom Jackson

I was with Michael in the lounge. We were talking about the apprentices this year, mainly Kai, and I was trying to think of how to get Kai to love me. A breathless Richard White pushed open the door. He bent over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Kai was attacked by Lane! He's passed out from the blood loss in the safe room. The vampire - Lane - who bit him died not long after I threw him off of Kai."

I jumped up. "Where is he now?" I shouted.

Richard answered quickly, "He's still in the safe room; he has electricity running over his body."

I waved him off and he quickly left. Michael raised an eyebrow. "You have watchers on him?" he asked incredulously.

I ignored him. We took our Portkeys to the safe house and quickly found him. He was lying against the wall and little bolts of electricity came from his skin. His aura wasn't tucked in anymore not that he was unconscious because of an attack.

I lifted him up in my arms as Michael checked to make sure Lane was dead. We port keyed back to the lounge and I laid Kai on the sofa. I sat down next to him as we tried to figure out if his blood loss was all that was wrong. He woke briefly but just turned on his side to face the back of the couch. His body glowed briefly before settling. Michael swore.

"He needs to do another set of rituals within two weeks." he said to my curious look.

I nodded. He had mentioned how he would die if he didn't do blood magic. We put some blood replenishes in his mouth and made him swallow it. He groaned. He seemed to be half awake after that. He whimpered. I pressed a hand to his fore head as Michael ran a hand through his hair. Michael got up and went to get Kai's friends. Kai leaned into my touch. I smiled. He soon started writhing in pain as if he was under the Cruciatus Curse. He seemed to force himself to stay still. His hands held the couch like it was a lifeline. Kai's healing magic activated. It acted like he was healing someone else. But I wasn't injured and Michael and Kai's friends only now just entered the room.

They quickly gathered around, but left Kai some space. He acted like he was hit by very weak curses. Then, Kai was drenched. I smelled his now soaked hair.

"Rain? How peculiar." I said.

Everything but his boxers vanished. I couldn't help but wish his boxers were gone too. He blushed a little. I thought he looked adorable. A stop watch appeared on his wrist. He seemed to mumble something. He let out a horrified scream. The window even cracked. He whimpered in horror. Then he mumbled again. He screamed in pain as he opened his eyes. He leaned forward. He shook. He suddenly threw his arms around me and sobbed in my lap. He buried his face in my collar bone. I shared a look with everyone. Nobody had seen him act like this. I jumped when I saw Kai's hair turn blue. Not long later Kai jumped and moved a little. One of the vampire brats gasped.

"Damn it!" Kai cursed.

I looked at him surprised.

"You're a metamorphmagus! That's so cool!" The werewolf said.

Kai nodded. "I've always hid it though. It's how I change to all of my alias."

Michael gave him a sharp look. Kai's magic finally calmed down. I wondered why Kai decided to stay in my lap. He sighed in relief. His hair turned yellow.

I asked, "Why is it yellow now? Are they tied to your emotions?"

He looked up and spoke, "Yes, they represent my moods. Yellow is relieved."

He looked down at his lap and I wondered why none of the vampires were going crazy. He had a lot of blood from his bite on him, not to mention his ritual. Kai jumped and blushed so much his hair turned pink. He tried to get off my lap but I just wrapped my arms around him and pulled him back. I wasn't about to let him get away.

Michael forced him to drink the sleeping potion that Grassbean had 'improved'. He collapsed into my arms and his eyes fluttered before he fell asleep. I though he looked so cute.

Michael spoke then, "He sent the memory of what happened through his point of view to me. He made sure to erase his name though."

We sat in silence as he gave us each the memory. It was understandable why he had broken down then. The so called 'Dark Lord' having sex with this lunatic was enough to scar anyone. We all decided to go to sleep (or to our rooms) because it was getting late (or early depending on your species). I picked Kai up in my arms and took him to my rooms. I stripped to my boxers and picked Kai back up from my bed. I put him under the sheets and I went to the other side of the bed. I crawled in and wrapped my arms around Kai. I pressed a kiss to his lips and went to sleep.

Unknown to everyone; the potion had an unseen side effect. As they slept a soft glow enveloped Harry. Unseen, he began to change.

When I woke up, it was to a wiggling Kai. He had turned around in his sleep and had turned to face me. He must love my chest for some reason. He was awake apparently.

"Kai." I said.

His head snapped up confused.

"Time to get up. I will take you to your room so you can get changed. Do you want me to take you to the Mess Hall after?" I asked him.

He had a slightly confused expression but nodded anyway. I fought to keep the grin off. Looks like he's a little slow in the morning. I watched as he crawled out of bed and stopped. I noticed that he looked a lot younger than when I brought him to my room last night.

"Kai, how old are you?" I asked him.

He turned to face me. "Me? I'm seven. Well, no my birthday was yesterday. I'm eight."

I froze in shock. Was he deaged?

"Do you remember where you are?" I asked him.

He shook his head. I conjured a pair of jeans for him. He looked shocked but I put it off as him not knowing me. He slid the jeans on and I held his hands as we went to the Mess Hall. Kai was staring in shock at everything.

"Um, Mr.?" Kai started.

I looked down and realized I didn't introduce myself. "Call me Tom," I said.

He nodded. "Um, Tom, you aren't going to send me back are you?" he looked scared.

I asked, "Back where?"

He shook slightly. "To Uncle Vernon's house."

That was interesting.

"No. I won't send you there if I can help it."

I'd much rather he stay with me. And be older. Well, if I'm nice to him now maybe he will give me a chance? One of Kai's vampire friends from yesterday was in the Mess Hall. He was a … classical vampire. The kid, what's his name? John? Well he jumped up and ran to Kai. Kai squealed and ran behind me.

"Mr. Tom! The mean kid in the vampire costume tried to eat me!" He yelled.

I laughed at the looks on everyone's faces.

"Okay, kiddo. But his vampire costume still needs some work. See, he isn't showing any fangs and he doesn't have red eyes. Now this is my friend, Michael Dragon."

Michael waved confused. Kai shyly waved back.

"Hi! I'm Harry." Kai introduced himself.

We all froze at the name. Kai never did say if his first name was an alias.

"Who are your parents, Harry?" Michael asked.

"Aunt Perunia says that they were no good drunken fools that died in a car crash when I was little." Michael blinked in surprise.

That explains why he didn't mention them much.

John, or whatever his name is, whispered, "But he's mentioned his dad before."

Another thing to think about.

I decided to speak then, "So what is it you eight year olds do for fun?"

They looked surprised at his age. Harry looked thoughtful. He turned to John and held out his arms.

"Will you give me a piggyback ride? Please? I promise I won't make fun of your bad vampire costume!" Kai gave the poor kid the best puppy dog eyes that I have ever seen.

Michael and me snickered. I mean really, he's pulling off the best puppy dog eyes in the world while insulting the vampire he just asked for a piggyback ride! Maybe he could give everyone lessons? Kai got that piggyback ride. Though right before they left the Mess Hall Kai reaged. Kai looked around before he burst out laughing.

"Oh, this is such good blackmail!" he yelled out.

"No fair! You have too much blackmail already!" John argued.

Kai hopped down and ran as John gave chase around the Mess Hall. Kai's body became shorter and started to fade from sight.

A whispered, "Muffliato," later and the noise from Kai vanished.

That John kid kept turning in circles trying to spot Kai. All of a sudden a waterfall of pink slime poured over John's head. Kai's laughter echoed through the Mess Hall. Kai turned visible again, with red hair. Then, a snowy owl flew down to Kai. It was odd since our school used ravens and hawks. He took the letter, as he read he paled so much his hair was as white as Dumbledore's beard is silver. As Kai fainted the letter floated to the ground before bursting into flame.

I ran forward, shooting my magic forward to catch him. How many times will I be catching my little beauty? I lifted him up in my arms, realizing that I forgot to give Kai a shirt. I carried him to the table me and Michael usually ate at. I kept him cradled to me, not concerned with the stares I was getting. Most knew I was after Kai's affections.

I spoke to Michael, "So, why do you think he changed his first name?" I nodded my head to the gentle beauty in my arms.

"Most likely, nearly everyone here does. Do you know what's wrong with him?" I shook my head.

"You realize he doesn't realize you like him right? You probably need to-" he stared at Kai with his eyes to show that he was waking up, "-monitor him in class because with all this fainting he's probably weaker," he changed it to.


End file.
